


Lordstorm and the Cliches - Sex Slave

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Sexual Slavery, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: While discussing the trope Sex Slave, the Doctor and Rose end up role playing for real when a matriarchal alien society lands on Earth and Rose must show them she can control her Doctor slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy shenanigans with the Doctor playing Rose's love slave.

The previous night, the Doctor and Rose had been surfing LiveJournal reading blogs about various clichés when they came across the sex slave cliché.

“Oh, I think you should write about this one!” Rose immediately exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at her through his glasses and arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Any particular reason why?”

Rose blushed and ran a hand through her hair. “Oh, no reason. Just, um, seems like a topic you haven’t covered yet.”

The Doctor grinned and tapped the sonic against his chin in contemplation. “Might need some inspiration to get the whole ‘pretending to be sexual property mood‘,” he suggested, pictures of Rose dressed in some provocative and revealing outfit while feeding him bananas danced in his mind.

She grinned at him, practically bouncing up and down. “You’d do that for me? You know, wear the whole leash thing so I can command you to do things, sexy things, things that might qualify as OBO?” she asked, using one of her favorite Lordstorm created acronyms.

He stared at her and furrowed his brow in thought. It had never occurred to him that she would want him to be the sex slave. It sort of put a whole new spin on things. He smiled slowly at the thought of Rose as his Mistress of Naughtiness. “Oh yes,” he answered softly with a dark seductive look in his eyes. Little did the Doctor know that the next day, when a group of amazon-like alien females arrived to threaten the Earth, his sex slave promise would be put to the test.

The Doctor found himself at Torchwood Manor as the sexual property of one Rose Tyler about to meet said aggressive female aliens. Somehow, the fantasy of being Rose’s sex slave sounded much more fun than the reality of it. He knelt beside her in tight black pants, wearing a black leather vest with a black leather collar around his neck to which a leash was attached and presently being held by Rose.

Rose was dressed in a black silk halter dress which clung to her curves and silver spiked heeled thigh high boots. She stood tall, her hair artfully arranged in an intricate design with jeweled combs as she faced the Katari warrior women. If it had just been he and Rose at home like this, he would be oh so aroused, but before the Katari warriors who looked at him as nothing but an accessory, he couldn’t enjoy himself.

There was much posturing with Rose staring the warriors in the eyes fiercely denying the women‘s demand that Earth pay them tribute by providing them five hundred thousand men between the ages of nineteen and forty. As the demand was repeated, Rose cocked out her hip and stared imperiously back at Davena, the Katori leader while gripping the Doctor’s leash tightly in her hand, her body language indicating her strength and outrage at the aliens demands.

The leader glared arrogantly at Rose‘s lack of response and overall contemptuous attitude. “What stops us from declaring this world a new colony and implementing a new order. The Sisterhood will show the females of this world how much better their lives would be once the males are taught their place.”

Rose was fed up. She was tired of these women lecturing her like she was some innocent child. “For the last time, we don’t want or need your Sisterhood. The women of this world have been controlling our blokes just fine for the past couple centuries. Just because we do it differently than you, doesn’t make it wrong!” Rose said in a commanding voice. The Katori didn't acknowledge her so Rose continued in a hard tone.

“We let the men think they’re in control when really we’re manipulating them. It’s not like it’s hard.” Rose said, in a blasé way. Then she smirked. “Beides, some of us like our blokes a bit manly, strong and you know in control. Sort of does it for us, ya know? Who wants some simpering male that follows you around all the time. A bit boring if you ask me,” Rose said, smiling and reaching down to run her hand through the Doctor’s hair.

He looked up at her and winked.

The Katari leader stared at the Doctor. “And what of this one then!” she demanded, pointing to the Doctor.

Rose looked at her and smirked again. “Oh, him. Well, you see he’s my prize. I found him in another universe. He’s brilliant, the most brilliant man I’ve ever met, but… he needs a bit of guidance,” Rose explained, looking down at the now perturbed look on his face. “I give him a home and a place where he can tinker and be brilliant and in return, he pleases me. And, oh how he pleases me!” Rose's voice lowered into a throaty purr. And then, after laying on her lusty satisfied expression, she grinned brightly. “See, he even willingly came here as my pet to show you how we really do control our men. Even the super intelligent ones like him are very compliant." Davena's warriors murmured behind her. Rose's confidence grew.

"So Davena, you can see that the women on this planet are so powerful, we don’t need to threaten our men. We get what we want with subtlety and maybe a bit of blackmail since our blokes tend to be really randy and I mean all the time, nonstop. Sometimes, it’s all they think about,” she said and looked back down at the Doctor who was huffing and crossing his arms and making a bit show at being miffed.”

The Doctor couldn’t believe how far Rose was taking this. This had gone well past bluffing the alien warriors and was bordering on insulting. Him, the Lord of Time, was now degraded and being called nothing more than a sex addict. Before he could stand up and proclaim himself to be a perfectly in control of his hormones, intellectually superior being, the Katari began to relent. Rose’s bluff worked. He sat there gaping, still seething that they could accept him as nothing more than a hormone driven animal.

Davena looked at Rose. “And you enjoy this subtle control. What about your superiority. Demanding respect?”

“Oh, I get plenty of respect. See, I’m a defender of this world along with my pretty prize here." She patted him on the head. "Then there’s my Mum. No one messes with her, especially this one. We’re a bit intimidating. Even my Dad knows better than to cross a Tyler woman. Sort of got a reputation you might say,” Rose said, smiling with confidence.

Several female Torchwood agents stepped forward all dressed in black with fierce expressions. “See, we’ve got lots of women warriors. This lot are my friends from Torchwood. We work together with the blokes and they respect us. They know we’re smart and capable defenders. Oh, and they think we’re hot,” Rose said with a grin, revealing a bit of flirtatious tongue. Davena and her warriors nodded and laughed.

After that, it was a quick negotiation. Rose learned that their planet had been infected by a parasite that destroyed most of the algae on their world which was necessary to maintain their ecosystem. Earth would provide them with several tons of algae and in return, they offered information regarding species they had encountered in their travels.

After the Katori left, Rose walked up to the Doctor who was standing and staring out across the field they had landed in, the leash still attached to the collar around his neck. “You still mad at me then?”

He looked over at her pouting slightly. “What makes you think I’m angry?”

“Well, you know the whole sex slave thing and then there’s the leash,” she said and picked it up fingering the leather.

He sniffed. “They believed I was nothing more than some sex addled male not capable of rational thought,” he said and stared out across the field again.

“Yeah, but I know you’re not. You’re my Doctor, my plus one, Lordstorm, time traveling sexpert. The most brilliant alien on the planet and the one I crossed the void to find cause I couldn’t live without you and that was before the fantastic sex,” she told him and bumped her shoulder with his.

He looked over and smiled at her. “I am a bit brilliant at everything aren’t I,” he said cockily.

Rose grinned. “Mmmm yeah. And you do look hot you know. Besides, thought you said this would make brilliant research for Lordstorm’s next great smutfic.”

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Maybe we could explore this sex slave thing a bit more at home.” He ran his fingers down the bare skin of her back dipping just below where the dress clung to her bum to make his point.

Rose shivered, leaned over to him and whispered, huskily. “Yeah. You still got that teleport?”

“Oh yes,” he answered back and pulled it out of his pants along with his sonic.

Her eyes widened. “I didn’t think you could fit anything’ in those tight pants.”

He smirked. “Time Lord me, dimensionally transcendental.”

She grinned at him, put her arms around his waist and they teleported back to the house. He dropped to his knees ad looked up at her. “So my Mistress, how may I serve you?” he asked huskily.

“Well my gorgeous alien slave boy, I think it’s time you proved your worth. I mean, I did go to a lot of trouble to fetch you. Time for you to show your appreciation,” she said, tugging at the leash as she turned to walk up stairs to their bedroom.

He smirked and followed docily behind her. “Yes, oh Mistress of Pleasure.”

When they reached the beroom, she turned and motioned for him to kneel which he did with a grin as he stared at where the dress clung to her pert breasts. She smiled knowing that he was really getting into the part now.

“I think it’s been a long day and I could use some attention. You have such lovely hands so agile and such clever fingers. We should put them to good use. I think a massage might be in order,” she said, as she licked her lips and stared at him lustfully.

“Yes, my Mistress,” he growled.

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, the slit of her dress parting to expose her thigh high boots. She pulled at the Doctor’s leash until he crawled over to her. He sat on his knees as his eyes trailed from her mouth down her body until staring at the bit of flesh showing just over the top of the boot.

Rose felt a sense of empowerment and was quite turned on by his slow perusal and focus on her boot clad thigh. “You know, you’re gonna have to take the boots off before you can run those gorgeous hands all over me.”

He looked up at her and smiled that slow sexy smile that curled Rose’s toes. “As my Mistress commands,” he said in a dead sexy voice. 

He ran his hands up her booted leg from her ankle until he reached the top of her thigh where his thumb gently caressed her skin. Rose gasped and he smiled, pleased at her reaction. He pulled the zipper down excruciatingly slow making sure that as the leather parted, his finger trailed a line down her leg until he reached her ankle.

He pulled the boot off to find her manicured toes painted a delightful shade of TARDIS blue. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the arch of her foot. Rose moaned as he began continuing kissing her across the top of her foot up to her ankle.

“Forgive me Mistress, I seem to be neglectful in my duties,” he said, smirking and looked at her other boot clad leg.

Rose was really enjoying the sex slave thing. She grinned. “Oh, well you of course will have to be punished for that later. Better continue and get the other one off then.”

“Yes oh Mistress of Naughtiness,” he mumured and repeated his work on the other leg.

As he removed the boot, Rose had an idea. “Tell me my Prize, what would Lordstorm have to say about all of this. What would his Wanderer and his trusty companion do?” Rose asked, her voice becoming slightly hoarse as she flushed from his seductive undressing maneuvers.

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. Oh he did love a bit of dirty talk. “Oh they would have landed on a planet where he was locked up to be auctioned off as a slave. He would have been considered quite valuable due to his superior intellect and quite frankly magnificent….

“Doctor,” Rose said, arching her brow and smiling at him to stop the oncoming babble.

He looked up at her as he held her delicate foot in his hand. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, she would have bid fiercely for him and made sure all knew he was hers. They couldn’t return to their ship since they were being watched. She would have confidently led him through the street, with him trailing behind her on a leash staring at her luscious arse.”

Rose giggled. The Doctor looked back up at her and grinned as he calculated his next move. “Mistress, I find my self lacking massage oil.”

“Oh, there’s a massage bar in the drawer of the cabinet next to the bed,” she said as she scooted up the bed.

He walked over and retrieved the bar, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. When he saw Rose about to unbuckle the belt that held the dress on, he stopped her. “Oh no Mistress, please allow me,” he said with a salacious grin staring at the belt.

Rose lounged on the bed seductively. “You’re right,” she said and tugged on his leash so that he tumbled over onto the bed. He crawled over to her. “What happened to the Wanderer after his companion escorted him away?” Rose asked as she watched him set the massage bar aside and finish undressing her.

“Oh she lead him back to her quarters in the city and began ordering him to do things,” he said as he removed her gown sliding the silk across her body so that she was completely nude and laying before him on the bed, looking at him like the seductive goddess she was. He leaned over and kissed her slowly.

As he began kissing and licking his way down her body, he whispered more of the story to her. “She knew he had an oral fixation and could use it to her benefit. She commanded him to show her how dexterous his talented tongue could be.”

“Mmm sounds delicious,” Rose moaned as he reached the apex of her thighs and give her an example of exactly how talented he could be as he nipped and swirled his tongue around her pink folds, focusing on that sweet nub of nerves until she screamed his name and then fell limp to the bed. Rose down at him raking her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her.

“Then what did she do next?” Rose asked in a throaty voice.

He rolled Rose over onto her stomach and reached for the massage bar.

“Oh, he continued to fulfill her every desire, running his hands over her supple, soft skin,” he explained as he warmed the massage bar in his hands and drew it down her back. He continued stroking Rose with the massage bar as it melted into her skin and followed it with his hands gently kneading her back, his fingers working magic on her back and arms. He kissed his way down her spine and began massaging her arse then down to her thighs.

Rose was a puddle of warm goo. She felt his hands continue to run up and down her legs followed periodically with kisses as the scents of vanilla and their combined arousal perfumed the air. He gently rolled her over and she looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He had undressed except for the leather collar and leash.

“You’ve been naughty,” she said huskily as she drew her toes up one of his bare thighs. “Didn’t give you permission to undress.”

The Doctor caught her foot and brought it up to his mouth. He proceeded to lick her from ankle to thigh. When he reached her hip, he looked up at her. “How will you punish me?” he asked, more aroused than he had been in a long time and the evidence of that arousal now receiving special attention from Rose as she caressed his length. She stopped and a sexy grin lit her face. She tied him to the bed with his leash and sashayed over to a drawer and pulling out some candles and looked at him wickedly….

Many days later, Rose was relaxing on the sofa enjoying a cherry flavored lolly when her mobile rang. She hit receive and said a cheery, “Hello, Mum!”

“Rose, do you know what that pervert you’re living with wrote in his Wanderer stories!” Jackie demanded.

Rose popped the lolly out of her mouth. “Um, what you reading?” Rose asked evasively, not wanting to have this conversation.

“He’s talking about leashes and being tied up so he can get his jollies by his girl dripping hot wax all over him and then doing all that OBO stuff! Oh, then there’s kinky thing where she…”

“Mum, you’re uh breaking up. Can’t hear you, sorry!” Rose said and rang off, staring at the phone. The Doctor bounced into the room with his laptop open.

“Rose, you’ll never guess what! I scored a new high with comments and let me tell you some of them are really quite titillating!”

Rose stared at him as her mobile rang. She looked back at the phone as if it was the epitome of evil.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” he asked.

She looked back up at him as she nervously chewed on her lip. “Um, Mum read your sex slave story and wants to talk about it,” she said nervously.

His face fell and he slapped his laptop shut. “Oh, no, no, no that violates our ‘do not discuss with Jackie’ policy.”

“Yeah,” Rose said and looked back at the phone. Suddenly she heard the sonic and the phone died. She looked back up at the Doctor who blew on his sonic and tossed it into the air.

“Lordstorm can handle anything, even smut criticizing mums! Now, about our next topic….” he said as he pulled a pirate ducky from his pocket.


End file.
